1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a standard receptacle connector with plug detecting functions and a sink-type receptacle connector with plug detecting functions. Each aforementioned receptacle connector complies with the USB protocol and is capable of detecting and providing power for an external plug connector inserted in and connected to the receptacle connector.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional Universal Serial Bus (USB) 2.0 connectors are widely used in various electronic devices. Most computer peripherals are equipped with USB connectors. Because electronic devices are constantly developed to increase transmission speed thereof, the USB 2.0 protocol does not meet the current transmission speed requirement of new electronic devices. Therefore, the USB Implementers Forum sets forth new USB 3.0 protocol for higher data transmission speed.
The USB 3.0 protocol is compatible with the USB 2.0 protocol and theoretically provides 5 Gbps of data transmission speed.
Generally, USB receptacle connectors are mounted on printed circuit boards (PCBs) such as motherboards of desktops and laptops and have a power terminal to provide a connected external electronic device with electric power. Current PCBs are designed to selectively switch to a power-saving mode. Under the power-saving mode, the PCB cuts off electric power supplied to devices or interface cards connected to the PCB. Accordingly the electric power supplied to the USB receptacle connectors is also cut off.
In particular aspects, some users have a demand that the PCBs of the desktops and laptops under the power-saving mode still provide electric power to external electronic devices through the USB receptacle connectors.
However, a conventional USB 3.0 receptacle connector is not designed to timely detect the insertion of a USB plug connector to start to supply electric power under the power-saving mode of a PCB on which the USB 3.0 receptacle connector is mounted.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a standard receptacle connector with plug detecting functions and a sink-type receptacle connector with plug detecting functions to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.